


烙印

by Amy_Lei



Series: Obikin短篇集 [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lei/pseuds/Amy_Lei
Summary: Obi-wan明明是Beta，却像Alpha一样在他灵魂深处留下一个不可磨灭的烙印。





	烙印

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
> Alpha！Anakin x Beta！Obi-wan（前后有意义）  
> 是克隆人战争时期（TCW），私设此时两人已结为伴侣的pwp  
> 因为绝地衣服是真的繁琐到令人操蛋，因此请自动忽略一些脱衣细节描写。  
> 四舍五入王老师就是没穿衣服（。）
> 
>  
> 
> 警告：  
> ↓我流式ABO，私设如山↓  
> Beta：后颈有腺体但是无法发挥作用（无法标记和被标记），正常情况下对信息素极不敏感，无发情期。自身也有信息素，但味道非常淡，一般不会引起Alpha或Omega的发情期。可怀孕，但受孕率较低
> 
> Alpha：与约定俗成的设定无太大差异。如果真心相爱，Alpha与Alpha可以双向标记（简单说，就是互相咬）。Alpha与Beta只能形成临时的单向标记，但Beta会因被临时标记而受孕。
> 
>  
> 
> 一些背景设定：  
> 绝地不歧视性别，也不会限制某一性别加入他们。比起性别差异，对原力的亲和程度才是某人是否能成为一名绝地的决定性因素。但圣殿并不允许成员之间永久标记，建立链接后的生理本能会扰乱绝地的思维，影响他们的抉择。爱情在绝地眼中是禁忌。
> 
> 两人本是双向暗恋，。Anakin在某次任务中重伤，向Obi-wan表白。Obi-wan以为Anakin即将死去，一急之下答应了他的表白并表露真心。两人遂结为地下伴侣。
> 
> ↓接受以上设定请往下划，安心上车↓

 

 

Obi-wan是一个Beta。既不是Alpha也不是Omega，而是一个Beta。

 

——一个有一位Alpha伴侣的Beta。

 

而这个Alpha伴侣正是他唯一的学徒Anakin。Obi-wan与其秘密地、不为人知地谈着一场危险而甜蜜的恋爱。Alpha天生强壮、体力过人。但同时他们的体内也藏着比Beta和Omega更强的兽性：狂暴、愤怒、冲动......

 

不巧的是，他的学徒在这方面尤甚。

 

Obi-wan看着面前的青年。Anakin的眉毛纠成一团，嘴唇的颜色略微苍白。一股淡淡的尼古丁味萦绕在他鼻尖，哪怕他对信息素极不敏感，也能察觉到那味道中深藏的怒火。

 

“那是谁的味道？”Anakin的声音不似平常，如同结了一层薄冰。他的机械右手正放在Obi-wan后颈的腺体上，大力揉搓，把那片稚嫩的皮肤揉得烧红。Beta的腺体虽不如其他两种性别敏感，但Anakin的动作太大，若非顽强的意志力，Obi-wan几乎要瘫倒在地。

 

他被困在冰冷的石墙和Anakin的胸膛之间，他学徒的另一只手抵在耳边，阻断了他逃跑的可能。

 

“我已经说了，Ani......这次任务里同行的人有Alpha。”Obi-wan无奈解释道。他每说一个字Anakin就会轻轻按压腺体。冰冷的手指陷入肿胀的肉块，带给Obi-wan缓慢却磨人的疼痛以及一点微不可查的刺激感。

 

“那家伙的信息素浓得像抱着你过了一整夜，我讨厌他。”Anakin低头蹭上Obi-wan的侧颈，柔软的嘴唇掠过对方的肌肤。Obi-wan被瘙痒感憋出几声轻笑，下意识缩紧脖子，却正好碰上Anakin的额头。

 

绝地大师的鼻紧贴他学徒的额头。Anakin全身滚烫似火，不知是因为另一位Alpha的信息素激怒了他还是他自己的信息素太过暴戾。Obi-wan猛一后仰，像是被岩浆烫到一般与Anakin分开。

 

但他终究晚了一步，Anakin没有给他继续后退的机会。这名新晋的绝地一手抵住他的后脑，一手扳过他的下巴。Anakin几乎是咬上Obi-wan的嘴唇，却又立刻收起獠牙，略带愧意地伸舌舔舐凹陷处。

 

尼古丁味突然变得浓烈，呛得Obi-wan双腿一软，就着两人拥吻的姿势滑坐在地。Anakin双膝跪地，左腿强硬挤进Obi-wan分叉的腿间，恰好抵上他的胯部。包裹在长裤里的性器隔着布料被Anakin的膝盖一顶，令Obi-wan直接闷哼出声。但他们唇齿相接，那声缱绻的呻吟被Anakin的舌头卷入口中，碾碎了吞入腹中。

 

“A....哈....等、等等.....会有人来......”Obi-wan勉强分开嘴唇，牵出几根闪着淫光的银丝。他双脸微红，又因在公共场合被吻而倍感羞耻。Anakin的眼睛变得更加深沉，他紧抿双唇，似乎在忍耐什么。

 

那些信息素——它们挑起了Anakin身为Alpha的攻击性。他需要排除所有不属于自己的气味，重新打下标记。Obi-wan轻叹一声，伸手捧住Anakin的脸颊。他凑近对方，在脸上飞快留下一个濡湿的吻。

 

“去我的、或者你的房间......那之后...随你怎么做，好吗？”他看向Anakin的眼睛，“Anakin？”Anakin在克制他的生理本能，Obi-wan知道他现在还没直接在这里上了自己是因为他在意自己的感受。但他同样不想对方痛苦，尤其引发这尴尬场面的原因还出在他身上。

 

Obi-wan的话如同一簇火花，彻底点燃Anakin属于Alpha的侵略性。他没有多说一句话，将Obi-wan横打抱起便朝自己的房间跑去。他刚才听见了什么？Obi-wan对他说“随你怎么做”？他实在太过欣喜，对Obi-wan的爱意淹没了被陌生信息素激起的愤怒。

 

Obi-wan慌忙搂住Anakin 的后颈，以免自己掉下去。他的屁股恰好搁在Anakin腹部，那处炽热坚硬的东西正提醒他一个显而易见的事实——Anakin硬了。事到如今Obi-wan只能庆幸还好不是发情期，上次发情期他可是被锁在床上整整三天没下床。

 

脑中不自觉浮现那三天的淫靡景象，Obi-wan喉头一紧，将头埋在Anakin胸前。

 

Obi-wan，你真是太不坚定了。竟然仅仅因为回忆就有了反应。

 

他如此想。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第一步是亲吻腺体。

 

Anakin对Obi-wan的腺体有着超乎常人的执着。他无法永久标记Obi-wan，只因为那该死的Beta体质。这让他时刻处在不安之中，害怕Obi-wan与他短暂的链接断掉。每次未等临时标记消失，Anakin便会再次打上新的标记。

 

Obi-wan面朝下躺在床上，红肿的后颈像在邀请他爱抚。没有了衣物的阻隔，Anakin的身体在Obi-wan的感受中更加炽热。如果信息素也有实体，那他现在一定被Anakin的尼古丁味信息素牢牢捆住，动弹不得。

 

Anakin的味道包裹住他，将那些他闻不见的陌生信息素冲刷殆尽；Anakin的双唇紧贴后颈，一遍又一遍亲吻他被揉搓得红肿的皮肤；Anakin的手指——让他爱恨交织的手指——来回挤压他紧缩的穴口。

 

Anakin的舌头舔舐Obi-wan敏感的后颈，似乎要将它整个都吞入腹中。唾液沾上皮肤，泛着水光。“让我进去，Obi-wan......”Anakin俯身贴上Obi-wan的后背，含住他的耳垂，放在嘴里来回搅动。

 

“唔.....别舔，好痒....”Obi-wan笑出声来。他微微偏头亲上Anakin的眼睑，亲昵而纵容。“你一直都是被允许的，我亲爱的学徒。”尽管Beta没有发情期，但Anakin的触碰总能挑起他那淡漠的情欲。

 

他是如此爱他。

 

Anakin欣喜若狂。但他并非只关注自己，Obi-wan的感受同样重要。他的左手擦着Obi-wan的侧腰探入下身，却有了意外的发现。

 

“你有反应了.....”Anakin没能控制住，一口咬上Obi-wan的腺体。他的手指攀上早已挺立的阴茎。指甲掠过尖端，偶尔深入冠状沟，沿着沟壑来回滑动。Obi-wan咬住下唇，将脸埋在被褥间。喘息如巨石落地，在Anakin的耳边砸出一声巨响。

 

“Obi-wan....Obi-wan......”他不停呼唤对方的名字，在年长者无法察觉的地方将尼古丁的气味染满两人全身。Obi-wan从里到外都被他打上了烙印，被他标记、占有——更即将被他贯穿。那些令人厌恶的陌生气味不该出现在Obi-wan身上，哪怕Obi-wan只对他的气味有反应，他也不允许有人在Obi-wan身上占有一席之地。

 

“哈啊......”太刺激了，Obi-wan胡乱想。Anakin连第一根手指都还未进入，他竟已濒临高潮。尽管Alpha的性器硬得发疼，他却一心想取悦这性欲寡淡的Beta。只要一想到现在正在铃口边缘戳刺的手指属于Anakin，Obi-wan几乎要被快感击垮，只能发出意味不明的拟声词。

 

像是Anakin夺走了他的语言能力，让他只剩下满腔欲火。

 

“Master——”

 

Obi-wan身体一僵，性器弹跳几下，竟然就这么颤抖着射了出来。他已不再年轻，持久力自然比不过正值壮年的Alpha。“别、别叫那个称呼.....我忍不住。”Obi-wan支吾道，快把自己整个人都藏进蓬松的棉被里。

 

——Obi-wan。

 

Anakin在他意识里呼唤他。

 

“你.....链接？！”Obi-wan惊呼道。Anakin并未回答他，收回左手，就着精液的润滑开拓紧致的穴口。其实无需Anakin多说，原力已告诉Obi-wan一切。他们的精神紧紧相融，无论是快感还是爱意都成了他们两人共有的感触。

 

Anakin的情欲就像烈酒。而他在咬上Obi-wan腺体的一瞬间，烈酒入喉，烧得Obi-wan燥热难耐。如今他们被原力联系在一起，连不会发情的Beta体质都隐隐朝情动的深渊滑去。他不知道Anakin进入后穴的手指何时达到三根，也不清楚他在自己背上留下多少吻痕，更无从得知后颈被咬的腺体上那隐形的烙印这次有多牢固。

 

他感觉不到Alpha的信息素，因为他的身心都被Anakin本人填满。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“A...Anakin，唔嗯——！太、太深了.......”Obi-wan跪趴在床上，承受着来自后方的猛烈撞击。男性Alpha粗大的性器在他柔软的穴道里来回戳刺，每次都完全退出，再完全进入。柱身剧烈摩擦肉壁，带给Obi-wan如火烧般的强烈快感。

 

Anakin的双手放在他胸前，不时拂过硬挺的乳尖。属于Alpha的信息素充斥了他的鼻腔，比以往更加明显。后颈的腺体火辣辣地疼，在叫嚣着想得到足够多的爱抚。“唔......”Anakin又一次挺身，顶端几乎要撞上Beta不甚敏感的生殖腔。

 

他进得太深，连阴囊都像是要跟着挤进去一般。柔软湿热的血肉争先恐后涌上来紧紧吸住阴茎，每次Anakin退出时都会拼命挽留。Obi-wan整个身体都被抽去力气，上身倒在床上，大张着嘴剧烈喘息。来不及咽下的津液顺着脖颈滑落，打湿了眼前的床单。

 

“嗯——！”被撞到生殖腔让Obi-wan猛一颤抖，腹间早已射过一次的性器竟又吐出几滴透明的淫液。“那、那是......哈....”他断断续续地说道，有些惊异Anakin竟然顶到Beta的生殖腔。

 

“抱歉，弄疼你了？我这就......”

 

“不，就、就这样......”Obi-wan抓住Anakin撑在两侧的手臂，“做你想做的就好——”他小声说道，因为情欲声音低沉而沙哑，落在Anakin耳旁宛如小猫伸爪轻挠。

 

“真的做什么都可以吗？”他低声询问，吻上Obi-wan汗湿的侧颈。

 

身为Beta，Obi-wan本不会轻易被情欲左右。但Anakin是不同的，他能轻易撩起自己压在心底的欲望。原力不仅共享了他们的意识，也共享了Anakin烈火般的爱意。Obi-wan不知不觉已沉醉其中，放任自己跟随身体的欲望。

 

他渴望Anakin能彻底烙印他，他从未像现在这般痛恨自己Beta的体质。但同时他又欣喜于此：他与Anakin的感情并非建立在Alpha与Omega本能的吸引上，而是出于他们本人的意愿。

 

Anakin爱他，不是因为他是Omega。他爱Anakin，也不是因为他是Alpha。

 

“进来....如果你想的话......成结也...可以。”

 

那一瞬间，莫大的愉悦如浪潮般冲垮了他。Anakin的阴茎又胀大一圈。他开始进攻窄小的生殖腔入口，每一下都用力大得Obi-wan高声嘶喊。“Obi-wan......”Anakin呢喃道，将他的老师死死压在床上。双腿交缠、肌肤相亲。没有一丝缝隙，也没有一丝距离。

 

从身到心都融为一体。

 

随着Obi-wan突然拔高的声音，Anakin终于进入他从未被人踏足过的领地。Alpha的性器稳稳停在生殖腔里，抖动几下射出粘稠的精液。敏感的生殖腔被进入、内射，Obi-wan剧烈颤抖着跟着达到今日的第二次高潮。

 

Anakin死死抱住他，阴茎根部迅速膨胀成结。

 

“我爱你。”他轻声说道。

 

“......”

 

Obi-wan没有回答，而是扭头吻上了Anakin柔软的嘴唇。

 

也许他事后会万分羞耻竟然说出让Anakin进入生殖腔的话，也许他会面对后续的一大堆麻烦，也许.......

 

哪有那么多也许？现在他只想和Anakin再来一次极致的性爱。

 

 

 


End file.
